White whishes
by chan.yeol.9028
Summary: Setelah Daehyun pergi yang bisa Minhyuk lakukan hanya menangis . "Mencintai itu Indah dengan jutaan 'warna' didalamnya yang mampu mempesona atau malah memudar suatu saat nanti" Kalimat yang selalu kakak –Leeteuknya ucapkan kepadanya / "untuk menjagamu" Warning Crack couple! MinJae MinHyun


White Wishes

_Cast_

Lee Minhyuk

Yook Sungjae

Park Jungsoo (Leeteuk)

Jung Daehyun

...

Support Cast : Secret

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka.

Desclaimer FF : It's Mine^^

.

~ Q_LeeKira13_

.

Genre : Romance, YAOI , Crack !Warning, Angst.

Rated : T-entukan sendiri

Author : Queezxy Lee Lee Kira

P/s :

BoA – White Wishes

Bigbang – haru haru

Btob - Irresistible Lips

Beast – On Rainy Days

Saya terima semua kritikan okeh karena dari itu baca sambil menghayatinya okeh …

.

.

.

Summary

_Setelah __Daehyun__ pergi yang bisa __Min__hyuk lakukan hanya menangis setiap malam dan tidak lupa menyuarakan "__Dae__, kumohon kembali". Setahun semenjak kejadian itu __Minhyuk__ baru bisa tersenyum kembali walau dengan senyuman palsu itu juga yang hanya ia berikan kepada satu-satunya kakak yang ia miliki –Leeteuk._

_"Mencintai itu Indah dengan jutaan 'warna' didalamnya yang mampu mempesona atau malah memudar suatu saat nanti"_

_Kalimat yang selalu kakak –Leeteuknya ucapkan kepadanya, kalimat yang mampu membawanya lagi kekehidupan. _

_._

_Hanya harapan suci nan tulus yang bisa ia lapaskan saat ini._

_"Untuk menjagamu"_

.

.

_Enjoy~_

_Memandang langit biru memang indah apalagi saat dulu Kita hanya bisa memandangi gelapnya malam hari antara hidup dan mati, ada dan tiadanya diri Kita di Dunia ini. Seorang namja berawakan mungil, kurus, nan manis ini sedang berbaring di halaman belakang rumahnya menatap kelangit dan menikmati keindahan langit sore itu. Sesekali ia pejamkan matanya untuk menikmani tiupan angin yang melembut menerpa wajahnya._

_"__Min__hyuk.." Seru kakaknya –Leeteuk seraya duduk disebelah __Min__hyuk yang masih asik berbaring_

_"Ne?" Melirik Hyungnya_

_"__Ayo__ masuk, __My Cuties Brother__," Mendengar perkataan Hyungnya, __Min__hyuk langsung duduk dan ber-__pout__ria_

_"Siapa yang hyung panggil __Cuties__," Ujar __Min__hyuk yang sudah benar-benar __pout hard level(?) _

_Yang hanya disambut cekikikan geli oleh Leeteuk, dan Leeteuk langsung menggandeng tangan __Min__hyuk yang menuntunnya sampai ke dalam rumah._

...

Sore berganti malam, malam berganti pagi. Kelabu menghiasi langit gelap nan sunyi semiliwir angin seakan tak henti-hentinya menggesek lembut kaca jendela kamar, kamar dari seseorang yang semenjak tadi menjadi tokok pembicaan. Minhyuk? Ya benar ini kamar Minhyuk, seorang namja manis, cantik, kuat namun rapuh ini sedang terlelap dengan damainya dalam buayan sang Dewa malam.

"_Dae, __mau pergi kemana? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" terduduk seorang namja __menggunakan pakaian entah kemeja/kaos berwarna putih yang jelas itu sangat tipis __pada sudut ruangan 4x4 meter dengan pencerahan yang remang-remang¸ia mengucapkan kalimat itu berkali-kali dan memeluk lututnya sendiri._

_Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah Sang Namja manis itu, seorang Namja tampan nan rupawan terduduk setengah berdiri dihadapan Sang Namja manis yang masih dalam posisi memeluk lututnya dan bahkan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pelukannya itu dengan getaran pada tubuhnya. Namja tampan itu hanya bisa iba menatapnya dengannya, dia memberanikan diri untuk mengelus surai namja itu. Alhasil namja manis itu berhenti bergetar._

_Merasa ada yang mengelus rambutnya, dengan perlahan namja manis tersebut mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung di sambut dengan senyuman yang menawan dari Sang Namja tampan itu, cukup membuat Namja manis itu terdiam beberapa saat karena terpesona oleh senyuman Namja itu. Tanpa paksaan kedua ujung bibir Namja manis itu seperti tertarik keatas secara sendirinya, dan memperlihatkan senyum bahagia nan kesepian. Seperti sebuah senyum kedaiman dan kebahagian di masa lalu yang merasakan penyesalahan akan suasutu hal yang membangkitkan luka lama._

...

**Min****hyuk POV**

Yang barusan itu mimpi ya? Padalah aku merasa itu sangat nyata, aku pun menghela napas panjang. Bayangan Namja itu masih tergambar jelas di pikiranku. Tuhan, sepertinya ia baik ... mohon pertemukanlah kami.

Aku mulai terduduk di atas ranjangku, entah aku mulai bingung apa yang terjadi denganku? Apa yang ku lakukan? Dan kenapa aku bisa begitu bingung..

"Arrk" jeritku tertahan sambil menjambak lembut(?) rambutku. Setelah beberapa menit aku mulai tenang dan melihat ke sekelilingku,

'sepertinya aku harus beres-beres kamar sekarang', ucapku dalam hati saat melihat keadaan dalam kamarku.

'tapi..' sejenak aku terdiam menatap jam waker yang tertera jelas di sebelah tempat tidurmu

"APPPUUUAAA" kaget saat melihat jarum pendek sudah menuju angka 7.

"Aku terlambatttttt!"

.

Gara-gara mimpi aneh semalam aku berlari ke sekolah 'hahhh…' aku pun menghela napas dengan panjang, walau hyungku pernah bilang bahwa menghela napas akan menghilangkan satu kebahagian. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namja di mimpiku itu ya? Di sepanjang jam pelajaran aku benar-benar tidak memperhatikan guru yang sedang menerangkan, aku malah terus berfokus pada siapa namja itu.

.

Aku yang lelah pun langsung memasuki rumah yang hanya di huni oleh ku dan hyungku itu, aku yakin hyungku belum pulang untung saja aku selalu membawa kunci cadangannya, detik berikutnya aku sudah tergeletak manis(?) di atas sofa dengan nafas yang teratur –yah aku ketiduran.

**Normal POV**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka

"tidak dikunci?" ucap sang pembuka pintu tersebut dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, dilihatnya sesosok yang sangat ia kenal tersebut sedang tertidur pulas di atas sofa, "aish.. anak ini benar-benar" tambahnya sambil menggendong namja manis yang barusan saja tertidur.

Di gendongnya dengan hati-hati namja manis tersebut tak mau membangunkan sosok sang adik, setelahnya ia baringkan dengan lembut ke tempat tidur di kamar sang namja manis itu, dikecup dahinya dan ia keluar kamar sebelum mematikan terlebih dahulu lampu kamar tersebut.

Suara pintu di tutup dengan lembut terdengar begitu jelas dan meninggalkan namja manis itu dalam keheningannya malam.

TBC


End file.
